Waiting
by What About Scout
Summary: This is a one-chapter short story. I'm not too sure how to summarize it. It's written in 1st person, in a 17-year-old boy's view. He's waiting for her, but where is she? BTW, Charmed category because I couldn't find a miscellaneous category...


**Hey ya'll! This is just a short one-chapter story that I came up with a long time ago and recently finished. I hadn't looked at it in a long time and I opened up the file the other day and the ideas came in a whirlwind so I finished it. It's not very long, and it shouldn't make sense, but...Oh well.**

**I originally intended it to be a Charmed fic, but I realized I really couldn't do much with it but turn it into kind of a short teen-love fic. It mentions that the characters are seventeen but they're hanging out at an elementary school playground. I don't give the names of the couple the story is focused on but I give the names of their friends. I just wanted to leave the rest to imagination. Like I said, I wanted to make this a P/L fic, so you can imagine the couple as Piper and Leo if you want, but you don't have to. shrugs**

**I've never written a short story before so I really want to know what you all think. It's not supposed to make sense, you're supposed to fill in the blanks.**

**PS: Written in 1st person of the seventeen-year-old boy. **

* * *

**Waiting**

The ball bounced to me. My hands instinctively came up to catch it, but I wasn't totally with it. I stared at the orange bumpy sphere and traced a part of the black lines.

"Well? Hurry up!"

I blinked and looked up at the girl who had yelled at me. What did she want again? Oh, yeah. I looked at the basket about ten feet away. I glanced at the ball again, then back at the hoop. I bounced it twice and shot. The ball went straight into the hoop, making a "swoosh" sound as it went through the net. It bounced off of the ground.

One of the girls caught it. She smiled flirtatiously. I didn't smile back. She wanted me to, I knew that. But I didn't. Instead, I scanned the people around me.

Girl.

Girl.

Girl.

Girl.

Oh, crap.

Finally, one of my best friends came jogging up. When he reached the basketball court we were on, he stopped and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Long run?" one of the girls, Emily, asked.

"Yeah. Hell of a long one."

Okay, so now the stats were different. Four girls vs. two guys.

I gnawed on my lower lip a little, but stopped suddenly, realizing what I was doing. Damn her. She was rubbing off on me.

But where was she?

One of the girls called my name. I looked up from the tree I'd been staring at as I thought. She was standing right in front of me, about seven inches away. I looked down at her. She wasn't much shorter than me, just a few inches. The perfect height, she was. Beautiful red hair. I remember that much. I loved her hair. She smiled at me. I loved her smile, too.

"What're you thinking?" she asked.

Randy-Lynn, that was her name. Randy, we called her. She had the most captivating blue eyes, deep reddish hair, and a perfect smile. I loved her. What wasn't to love about her? She was my best friend. I loved her so much.

But she wasn't the one I was waiting for.

Where was she? She said she may not come.

"What're you thinking?" Randy's hand touched my face. She studied my eyes for a few seconds, and I felt the stares of the others around us, but I didn't care. I was lost in her eyes once more. "Oh..." She took a step back. "I see."

I nodded slightly to her. She understood everything. She turned to her brother, who was shooting hoops. She ran up and stole the ball. He protested and chased her, but she was fast. She ran up and passed me the ball.

I snapped to.

The game was on. Me and Randy vs. Nick. I shot the ball, and Randy took the rebound shot. One of the girls ran up and snatched the basketball. She dribbled it around for a few seconds and bounced it from hand to hand.

"Let's play PIG," she suggested.

"Ah, Sarah, that's a game for little kids," Randy complained, swiping at the ball. Sarah quickly dodged her and dribbled away, running with the orange globe. She turned around suddenly and shot.

"Ha! No letter for me!"

The game went on. Sarah got a "P". Rachael got a "P-I". I was clear. Nick got a "P". Randy was clear. Emily got a "P-I". Elizabeth got a "P".

It was Lizzie's turn. She missed by far. P-I.

Rachael. P-I-G. The game was over for her.

Where was she?

By the end of the game, Randy had come out the winner. She did a little victory dance. I stood silently away from the others. Sarah noticed. She pulled me aside and asked if I was okay.

"No."

She hugged me. "It'll all turn out okay. I promise."

I pulled away. "You can't predict the weather, Sarah."

She smiled. "Finally, you speak. I thought you were mute."

I didn't respond to that.

"Don't worry."

I nodded skeptically.

Two hours passed. By then basketball was over and Sarah, Nick, Randy-Lynn, Emily, and Amber were climbing all over the play equipment in the field around the basketball court. It was the only court around and we were there often, even though it was part of the local elementary school.

I heard a bell strike four times somewhere in the distance. Four o'clock.

I'd still barely exchanged more than a few sentences with my friends. They'd decided to leave me be. They tried to get me to have some fun with them, that that was what I was there for. But the truth was that I was only there because I'd asked _her_ to be there. And she'd said maybe.

Maybe.

I glanced at my friends. Seventeen years-old, and they were still playing on the slides and monkey bars at the elementary school. I smiled slightly and was reminded of who I was waiting for. A memory flashed before my eyes, of her climbing over the equipment just three months ago.

Where was she?

Another hour.

I was still waiting.

I heard someone whistle at me and call my name and I looked up. Randy-Lynn and Sarah were smiling at me. I gave them a confused glance. Randy nodded behind me.

Very slowly, I turned around. My heart jumped and I forgot how to breathe.

There she was, standing fifty feet away from me. Her hair was down and she was simply wearing a t-shirt and jeans, but my heart leapt to her. It seemed like slow motion when she walked up to me, taking each step carefully. I tried to remember how to breathe. I tried to remember how to stand.

I was almost afraid to meet her halfway, scared that she would somehow disappear. I was afraid she wasn't real. So when she started walking faster, I didn't even budge.

Finally she reached me. She was shorter than me by a few inches, slightly shorter than Randy. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. I didn't reach for her, just stared into her eyes. I could see a sheen of tears glistening in her eyes and I could feel my own throat constricting and a hot ball of fire behind my own eyes.

"Hi," she managed to say, her voice cracking.

I swallowed. "Hi." My right hand ran up her left arm and back down to take her left hand. I took her other hand with my left. She looked up at me almost expectantly. I forgot about our friends behind us on the play equipment. "You're late."

She smiled. I loved her smile. It was something I hadn't seen in a while. Too long. I looked down at her hands in mine and met her eyes once more. I could barely take it anymore, just standing in front of her instead of having her in my arms.

I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her back and shoulders as tight as I could without hurting her. I felt her arms around my neck. For a long moment we just stood there in a tight embrace. It felt so good to just hold her.

She pulled away slowly and stared into my eyes. "I missed you," she whispered. Her fingertips trailed down my cheek as she spoke. "I missed you so much."

"You have no idea."

She was quiet.

"I've been waiting for you."

She pulled me down to her and kissed me deeply. I wouldn't have pulled away if the sky was on fire. For a long time neither of us moved out of the passionate embrace, but when we ran out of breath we had no choice. We pulled away slowly and stared into each other's eyes.

I hugged her again, holding her tight against my chest. She sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

She looked up at me and kissed me again. When she pulled away, there was sadness and regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

A tear rolled down her cheek silently. I watched without saying a word. She turned her back to me and started to walk away. I watched silently as she disappeared.

* * *

**I know none of this probably made sense...Remember, you have to fill in the blanks. Make up answers to questions like Why Was He Waiting? and Where Did She Go?. You know what I mean, right? It was just a short teen-love fic.**

**Let me know what you think. I may not write another short story for a long time...It was chance, that's for sure. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
